marvel_filmefandomcom_de-20200216-history
Spider-Man
'''Peter Benjamin Parker '''verdankt seine Spinnenkräfte einem Spinnenbiss. Er lebt bei seiner Tante May. Biografie Spider-Man right|250px Seit dem Tod seiner Eltern, als er noch sehr jung war, wächst Peter bei seiner Tante May und seinem Onkel Ben auf. Die beiden kümmern sich liebevoll um ihn und versuchen alles, um dem Jungen den Verlust der Eltern zu erleichtern. Mittlerweile ist Peter in der Highschool, wo er sich mit seiner Außenseiter-Rolle arrangiert hat. Sein einziger Freund ist Harry Osborn, Sohn von Norman Osborn, dem Geschäftsführer von Oscorp. Seit langem ist Peter in seine Nachbarin Mary Jane Watson verliebt, rechnet sich aber keine Chancen aus. Auf einem Schulausflug ändert sich sein Leben schließlich schlagartig, als er von einer genetisch veränderten Spinne gebissen wird. Zunächst reagiert sein Körper mit einem Schwächeanfall darauf, doch als Peter am nächsten Morgen erwacht, haben sich in ihm neue Kräfte ausgebildet. Seine Sehkraft ist wieder normal, daher braucht er plötzlich keine Brille mehr. Neue Muskelmasse ermöglicht ihm bisher unbekannte Stärke und als er plötzlich klebrige Masse aus dem Handgelenk schießt, versteht er die Welt nicht mehr. Nach dem ersten Schock fällt ihm der Spinnenbiss wieder ein und Peter zählt eins und eins zusammen. Von nun an versucht er, seine neuen Fähigkeiten unter Kontrolle zu bringen und zu trainieren. Als er dabei Fortschritte macht, beschließt er an einem offenen Kampfturnier teilzunehmen,um Geld zu bekommen. Er gewinnt, doch der Promoter weigert sich, Peter das verdiente Geld zu zahlen. Als der Betrüger dann kurze darauf ausgeraubt wird, leistet Peter absichtlich keine Hilfe. thumb Für dieses Versäumnis wird er bald bitter bestraft, denn Onkel Benn fällt genau diesem Verbrecher zum Opfer und kommt dabei ums Leben. Peter will seinen Onkel rächen und bei der Konfrontation mit dem Mörder fällt dieser aus dem Fenster und stirbt. Peter gibt sich die Schuld für den Tod von zwei Menschen und beschließt, seine neuen Kräfte in Zukunft für den Kampf gegen das Verbrechen zu nutzen. Spider-Man 2 Zwei Jahre sind vergangen, seit Peter Parker zu Spider-Man wurde. Mittlerweile studiert er Physik, arbeitet um seinen Lebensunterhalt zu verdienen und ist weiterhin im Auftrag der Gerechtigkeit unterwegs. Es fällt ihm zunehmend schwerer, all diese Aufgaben unter einen Hut zu bringen und so leidet vor allem das Privatleben darunter. Auch für seine Freunde Harry und Mary Jane, in die er immer noch verliebt ist, findet Peter kaum noch Zeit und die beiden entfernen sich von ihm. Als er dann erfährt, dass sich Mary Jane verlobt hat, bricht für ihn eine Welt zusammen. Ausgerechnet in diesem Zustand der totalen Enttäuschung und Frustration verliert er dann auch noch seine Kräfte. left|310px Er interpretiert es als Zeichen des Himmels und beschließt Spider-Man für immer hinter sich zu lassen, da der ihm in letzter Zeit ohnehin nur Unglück gebracht hat. Er bittet Mary Jane, ihm noch eine Chance zu geben, doch sie lehnt ab. Trotzdem scheint das Leben ohne Superkräfte und die zugehörige Verantwortung einfacher zu sein. Seine Noten verbessern sich und Peter gewöhnt sich langsam daran, wieder "normal" zu sein, als er plötzlich vor einem brennenden Haus steht. Ein kleines Mädchen ist noch darin gefangen und in seinem Bedürfnis zu helfen, vergisst Peter für einen Moment, dass er keine besonderen Kräfte mehr hat. Er rennt ins Haus und rettet das Kind. Obwohl sie verlobt ist, kann Mary Jane Peter offensichtlich nicht vergessen und bittet ihn um ein letztes Gespräch. Als sie ihn fragt, ob er sie noch liebt, verneint er das, doch sie glaubt ihm nicht und verlangt einen Kuss. Als die beiden kurz davor sind, wird Mary Jane von Dr.Ocktopus entführt. In Angst um seine Angebetete kehren schließlich auch die Superkräfte zu Peter zurück. Dr.Ocktopus kann aufgehalten werden und Mary Jane sieht Spider-Man zum ersten Mal ohne Maske. Sie ist geschockt und Peter kann ihr jetzt endlich sagen, wieso eine Beziehung zwischen ihnen niemals funktionieren könnte. Mary Jane ist anderer Meinung. Sie sagt ihre Hochzeit ab und will mit Peter zusammen sein. Spider-Man 3 200px|right Peter und Mary Jane sind immer noch ein Paar und Peter plant den Heiratsantrag. Mary Jane ist mittlerweile eine gefeierte Schauspielerin geworden und spielt die Hauptrolle in einem neue Broadway-Stück. Leider stellt sich die Produktion als Flop heraus und Mary Jane wird schon nach der ersten Vorführung entlassen. Das stellt die Beziehung der beiden auf eine harte Probe, denn Mary Jane hat ihr Selbstbewusstsein verloren und Peter nimmt ihre Probleme nicht ernst. Die Freundschaft von Peter und Harry liegt weiterhin in Scherben, weil Harry überzeugt ist, das Spider-Man für den Tod seines Vaters, dem grünen Kobold verantwortlich ist. Er attackiert Peter aus einem Hinterhalt und bei dem folgenden Gefecht wird Harry schwer verletzt und ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert. Am nächsten Tag stellt sich heraus, dass er sich körperlich wieder erholen wird, aber sein Gedächtnis verloren hat. Er hat alle Gründe für den Konflikt mit Spider-Man vergessen und er und Peter sind wieder Freunde, als wäre nichts passiert. Nachdem Mary Jane jedoch zu Besuch bei Harry war und sich nach einem Kuss von ihm abgewiesen hat, kommt sein Gedächtnis wieder zurück und damit auch sein Wissen über die Identität von Spiderman, der seiner Meinung nach der Mörder seines Vaters ist. Er zwingt Mary Jane sich von Peter zu trennen und ihm somit sein Herz zu "zerquetschen". Des weiteren ist Flint Marko, der eigentliche Mörder Peters Onkel Ben auf freiem Fuß und wird von der Polizei gejagt. Als er über ein Atomtestgelände flüchtet, kommt es zu einem Unfall mit einem Patikel-Beschleuniger welcher Flint zum ''Sandman ''mutieren lässt. Dazu kommt dass ein Alien der so genannte Symbiont der in einem Meteor in Manhattan einschlägt und Peter als seinen neuen Wirten aussucht da es allein nicht überleben kann. The Amazing Spider-Man right|322px In der Eröffnungsszene sieht man den kleinen Peter , der beim Verstecken spielen entdeckt, dass das Arbeitszimmer seines Vaters, eines Genforschers, bei einem Einbruch durchwühlt worden ist. Daraufhin ruft der kleine Junge seinen Vater, und während dieser alle sichtbaren Informationen Auslöscht, nimmt seine Mutter ihn auf den Arm. Gemeinsam mit seinen völlig aufgewühlten Eltern fährt er zu seiner Tante und seinem Onkel, Ben, und May Parker. Seine Eltern verschwinden, und sagen ihm, er müsse eine Weile bei Tante und Onkel bleiben, da sie noch etwas wichtiges Erledigen müssen. Die nächste Szene spielt Jahre später, als Peter bereits auf die Highschool geht. Er hängt gerade ein Foto in einen Glaskasten, als er einen Basketball von Flash Thompson an den Kopf geworfen bekommt. Als er auf den Schulhof geht, sieht er seine Mitschülerin Gwen Stacy, wie sie gerade ein Buch liest, und schießt sogleich ein Foto von ihr. Bis Peter eine große Versammelte Menge bemerkt, und hingeht, um heraus zu finden, was los ist. Ein jüngere Schüler namens Gorden wird gerade von Flash gezwungen ein undefinierbares Essen zu essen. Man verlangt von Peter, das dieser ein Bild schießt, und als er sich weigert kommt es zu einem Konflikt zwischen ihm und Trash, bei dem er einige Schläge einstecken muss. Bis schließlich Gwen dazwischen geht, und Trash darauf hinweißt, das sie enttäuscht von ihm war, da er letztes Mal seine Hausaufgaben nicht gemacht hatte. Im Klassenzimmer führt Peter eine kurze Unterhaltung mit Gwen, bei der sie ihm rät zur Schulkrankenschwester zu gehen. Als Peter zuhause ankommt fällt ihm auf das es eine leichte Überschwemmung gibt, und sein Onkel zeigt ihm daraufhin den Keller, von dem das Wasser kommt. Peter verspricht das kaputte Teil zu reparieren, und entdeckt auf der Suche nach Sachen die er retten möchte eine alte Aktentasche seines Vaters. Er erinnert sich daran, wie sein Vater auf der einstigen Fahrt zu Tante und Onkel etwas darin verwahrt hatte. Als er die Aktentasche seiner Tante und seinem Onkel zeigt, erzählen diese ihm das sein Vater wollte, das sie die Tasche sicher aufbewahrten, bis Peter alt genug war. Die Tasche scheint jedoch leer, bis auf ein kleines, aus der Zeitung ausgeschnittenes Bild, einige Kugelschreiber und die Brille von Peters Vater Richard, die er später anzieht. Als Peter die Aktentasche weiter durchsucht, findet er in einem Geheimfach eine Mappe, die sein Vater einst dort verstaut hatte. Bevor er sich die Mappe und ihren Inhalt aber weiter anschauen kann, kommt sein Onkel in sein Zimmer, und erzählt ihm, das der zweite Wissenschaftler auf dem Zeitungsbild aus der Aktentasche Curt Conners hieß. Daraufhin beginnt Peter sämtliche Informationen heraus zu suchen, die er über seinen Vater und Curt Connors herausfinden kann. Dabei erfährt man, das Peters Eltern kurz nachdem sie ihn bei Tante und Onkel zurück ließen, bei einem Flugzeugabsturz starben, was Peter aber schon weiß. Er findet heraus, das sein Vater und Connors versuchten, Behinderungen mit Hilfe von Art übergreifender Genetik zu beheben versuchten. (D.h. z.B. die Genetik einer Echse auf einen Menschen übertragen, sodass dieser beispielsweise seinen Arm regenerieren kann.) Connors fehlt aus ungeklärten Gründen der rechte Arm. Curt Connors arbeitet noch immer an Artübergreifender Genetik, unterstützt von Oscorp Industries. Er bietet auch Praktikumsplätze an, von denen jedoch bereits alle belegt sind. Peter geht dennoch zum Oscorp Tower, zunächst nur mit dem Plan sich dort umzusehen. Durch eine kleine Lüge gelingt es ihm jedoch, den Platz eines anderen Praktikanten einzunehmen. Durch Zufall ist Gwen Stacy die Hauptpraktikantin von Curt Connors, und wird die Gruppe herrum führen, weshalb Peter gleich versucht möglichst unauffällig zu wirken. Aber als er als einziger Connors Frage beantworten kann, wie man Behinderungen beheben kann, (Artübergreifende Genetik) bemerkt ihn natürlich auch Gwen. The Amazing Spider-Man 2: Rise of Electro In einer Rückblende befinden sich Mary und Richard Parker, die Eltern von Peter Parker, in einem Flugzeug und sind auf der Flucht vor einem unbestimmten Feind. Im Flug werden sie erschossen, dem Vater gelingt es noch, wichtige Informationen unter dem Codewort „Roosevelt“ an einen unbekannten Ort hochzuladen. thumb|268px Peter Parker stoppt einen Diebstahl von Plutonium des Kriminellen Alexei Sytschewitsch und verpasst beinahe seine eigene High-School-Abschlussfeier. Hierbei hält seine Freundin Gwen Stacy eine Rede, in der sie die Wichtigkeit von Hoffnung betont. Beide kämpfen darum, Peters Doppelleben als New York Citys beliebtem Beschützer Spider-Man und ihre Liebe zueinander in Einklang zu bringen, die von Schuldgefühlen von Gwens im Teil 1 getöteten Vater überschattet wird. Während Gwen ein Praktikum beim Industriegiganten Oscorp absolviert, rettet Peter als Spider-Man dem labilen Oscorp-Elektriker Max Dillon das Leben, der fortan von Spider-Man besessen ist. Bei einem Arbeitsunfall fällt Dillon in einen Tank mit mutierten Zitteraalen, verwandelt sich in den lebenden Blitz Electro und legt unfreiwillig den Times Squer in Schutt und Asche, so dass ihn Spider-Man überwältigen muss. Electro wird gefangen genommen, und seine Verehrung für Spider-Man verwandelt sich in Hass. Gleichzeitig stirbt der Oscorp-Patriarch Norman Osborn an einer unheilbaren Krankheit. Kurz vor dem Tod eröffnet er seinem Sohn Harry, dass er bald an derselben Krankheit sterben wird, und vermacht ihm seine ganze Forschung. Peter sucht seinen alten Schulfreund Harry auf und tröstet ihn. Peters Untersuchungen über seine verschollenen Eltern führen ihn in eine verlassene U-Bahn-Station namens „Roosevelt“, auf der Richard Parker seinem Sohn sein Vermächtnis hinterlassen hat. Peter erfährt, dass Oscorp illegale Mensch-Tier-Schimären erschafft: Norman Osborn wollte so seine Krankheit heilen. Zu diesen Mischwesen gehören u.a. Dillons Zitteraale und jene Spinne, die Peter seine Spider-Man-Superkräfte gegeben hat. Peter erfährt, dass seine Eltern ihn verließen, um ihn zu schützen: Richard Parker wurde klar, dass Oscorp biologische Waffen herstellte, was er mit seinem Gewissen nicht vereinbaren konnte, und wusste, dass ihn Norman Osborn lieber töten würde, als ihn gehen zu lassen. Zudem erfährt Peter, dass die Spinnenschimäre auf dem Erbgut von Richard Parker basiert und nur bei seinen Blutsverwandten fehlerfrei wirkt. Harry erfährt in der Zwischenzeit, dass Spider-Man von einer Oscorp-Spinne gebissen wurde, und hält sie für seine letzte Überlebenschance. Allerdings sind nach dem 1. Teil alle diese Spinnen getötet worden, um diese Aktivitäten zu vertuschen. Daher bittet er Spider-Man um eine Blutspende, die er aber zu seinem Zorn ablehnt. Stattdessen verbünden sich Harry und Electro gegen Spider-Man, und Harry nimmt ein geheimes grünes Serum aus dem Vermächtnis seines Vaters, was auf dem Gift der Spinnenschimären basiert. Bei der Einnahme kommt es zu schweren Komplikationen, da Harrys Körper das Parker-basierte Serum nicht verträgt. Er verliert den Verstand und wird zum wahnsinnigen Green Goblin. Electro entzieht ganz New York den Strom und greift Spider-Man an, wird aber von Gwen und ihm besiegt. Dann taucht Green Goblin auf, der folgert, dass Peter und Spider-Man dieselbe Person ist, entführt Gwen und kämpft gegen Spider-Man in einem Glockenturm. Spider-Man kann Green Goblin besiegen, aber Gwen stürzt in die Tiefe. Es gelingt Spider-Man noch, sie unmittelbar vor dem Aufschlag auf dem Boden mit seinem Netzstrahl abzufangen, durch den abrupten Stopp bricht sie sich jedoch das Genick. Nach Gwens Beerdigung versinkt Peter in Trauer und gibt für fünf Monate Spider-Man auf, worauf die Stadt in Kriminalität versinkt und die Hoffnung auf Besserung verliert. Als sich Peter Gwens Abschlussrede anschaut, erkennt er, dass Spider-Man ganz New York Hoffnung gibt. Als Sytschewitsch mit einem Exoskelett aus dem Gefängnis bricht und als der Superschurke Rhino New York bedroht, kehrt Spider-Man zurück. Der Film endet mit einem Kampf zwischen Spider-Man und Rhino. Fähigkeiten * übermenschliche Stärke, Schnelligkeit, Ausdauer, Beweglichkeit, Reflexe. * "Spinnensinn", der vor drohender Gefahr warnt. * kann glatte Flächen hoch krabbeln. * kann extrem hoch und weit springen, übersteht ebenso Stürze aus großer Höhe unbeschadet. * Spinnennetze in beiden Handgelenken, die in verschiedener Form abgefeuert und verwendet werden können. Trivia * Im Reboot The Amazing Spider-Man benutzte Peter seine selbstgebaute Netzschießer. en:Spider-Man es:Spider-Man fr:Spider-Man nl:Spider-Man pl:Spider-Man pt-br:Homem-Aranha ro:Spider-Man ru:Человек-паук Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Helden Kategorie:Charakter (Spider-Man) Kategorie:The Amazing Spider-Man